Vive Sin Miedo
by RandomRockerGrl
Summary: Story about Thief King Bakura Yami Bakura and Yami Marik..TOGETHER! Pairings and warnings inside! Rated T for "suggestive" themes and profanity
1. Chapter 1

Hellos peoples!!! Welcome to Vive Sin Miedo, which I think means 'never hold back' in Spanish.

Well anyways, time 4 the warnings!

**WARNINGS****: This is a boy boy love story with cursing in it! If you are offended by this in any way, shape, or form, I calmly suggest that you click that nice little back button. I will NOT be punished for your ignorance!!!**

**Notes!:**

**Yami No Malik= Mariku Ishtar**

**Yami No Bakura= Bakura Itemri(as if you didn't know)**

**Thief King Bakura= Akefia**

**Malik Ishtar= Malik Ishtar(omg really?!)**

**Ryou Bakura= Ryou Itemri(again, as if you didn't know)**

**Pairings: **

**Misanthroshipping(Thief King BakuraxYami No BakuraxYami No Malik)[MAIN]**

**Angstshipping(Ryou x Malik)[MINOR]**

**Puppyshipping(SetoxJoey)[Barely there]**

**Blindshipping(AtemuxYuugi)[Really barely there]**

**And just to clear things up before someone starts bitching at me, there is no Yami no Yuugi, it's Atemu! Why is that? BECAUSE IT'S MY STORY AND WHAT I SAY GOES!**

Disclaimer: …You can't make me say it, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was blasting out rays of heat, the clouds went on vacation, and the leaves were falling off the trees, playing tag with the wind like little kids. And speaking of little kids…

"TAG! YOU'RE IT 'KURA!" the boy chuckled and ran away from his friend, whom he had just 'tagged'.

"I'm gonna get you 'Riku!" Bakura sprinted after the psychotic blonde, laughing while he did so.

"Yeah sure you are 'Kura" Mariku egged on the pale skinned boy and let out a squeak when Bakura had caught up to him.

Just beyond where those two were playing, there was a tall, dark, handsome man with donut powder white hair**(1) **and electric blue eyes, which were focused on the two other boys who were playing.

"TAG! You're it AGAIN 'Kura" Mariku shouted out, much to the chagrin of the one under him. "That's not fair! You can't jump out of a tree and land on me!" What's there to be said, Bakura was a sore loser. Mariku shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Bakura.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it" he growled out before attacking the blonde's lips. The aforementioned man just laughed at their silly antics, completely used to them, but amused nonetheless. Once Mariku was finished being molested by Bakura, he focused his line of vision on the man and called out to him.

"Akefia! Come play with us! Stop being so 'mature' and come on!" The man, now known as Akefia, chuckled and made his way over to the duo. "So 'Kura, I do hope you're having fun." Bakura mock-glared at him and replied, "Would you be having fun if a hyper-although sexy- blonde jumped out of a tree and jumped on you?" Akefia gave him a look and states, "I already have, and not just by the sexy blonde. I've been ambushed by the sexy whitette as well".

"Well you're both about to be ambushed again." Before the two whitettes could ask what he was talking about, Mariku launched himself at them and attached himself to their lips. This resulted in an all-out make out session filled with groans, moans, gropes, and all else that's not to be witnessed by innocent bystanders.

Oh, did I forget to mention that they were lovers? Yup, all three of them. It had started about a year ago when Mariku and his twin brother Malik had transferred from Cairo, Egypt to here in Domino, Japan. Back then, it was only Akefia and Bakura, but once they met Mariku, they all just seemed to click and haven't been apart ever since. They all were deeply in love with each other, and wouldn't hesitate to tell, or most likely, show each other so. Messing with any one individual was not even an option, as each boy could definitely hold his own in a fight, and if you add in the other two in the mix, you're going to be rushed to the nearest plastic surgeon. Now to flirt with any of them, that's just plain suicidal. To each of them, the other two are his world, and that he would do anything for them.

Once air finally became an issue, the trio separated, revealing matching grins and staggering breaths. "Hey, how about we blow off school tomorrow and spend the day doing things that are more interesting" Bakura suggested with Mariku supporting him one hundred percent. Akefia shook his head at them.

"We can't; we skipped on Friday. We promised Ryou and Malik that we wouldn't skip consecutively anymore" Akefia reminded them and snickered loudly at their fallen faces. "Damn Ryou and Malik" Bakura dropped his head onto Akefia's shoulder and sighed. Mariku looked around, now bored with the park and wanted to do something else. 'Hey 'Kefia, 'Kura? Wanna go piss off the pharaoh?" Mariku was almost instantly answered with two excited 'Yes!' before being dragged off to Akefia's black Ferrari 2010**(2)**. Once they got close to the car, Akefia pushed the 'unlock' button on his car alarm and got in the drivers seat while Bakura got into the passenger's side with Mariku climbing into his lap. Akefia backed up the car, and soon the three lovers were driving out of the park's parking lot.

**A/N!**

**(1)= What? I was hungry! Lol XD**

**(2)= Idk! I don't even think there IS a Ferrari 2010,, but for the storys sake (and my sanity) let's just pretend there is**

**Um nothing else really to say except REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAS PEOPLES! Here's another update of Vive Sin Miedo( which might actually mean live without fearO.o)

**WARNINGS!: BoyxBoyXBoy and BoyxBoy love! If you are disturbed and/or offended by this, than kindly push the 'back' button because I am NOT going to be punished for YOUR ignorance!**

Character Info!:

Yami no Malik: Mariku Ishtar

Malik Ishtar: Malik Ishtar

Ryou Bakura: Ryou Itemri

Yami no Bakura: Bakura Itemri

Thief King Bakura: Akefia Ito (although, I'm making him of Puerto Rican/Japanese descent. Why? Because I can!)

Seto Kaiba: Seto Kaiba

Joey Wheeler: Katsuya Jounouchi

Yugi Moto: Yuugi Motou

Pharaoh Atemu: Atemu Yoshida

That's all at the momento! Now let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer**:… Didn't I just say let's get on with the story?!

"I'm bored, let's turn on the radio" Bakura said as he reached over and turned the dial of the radio until it came to his favorite station. Mariku grinned widely at the song that had just came on. The other two smiled back and started singing along with the radio.

_**Black dress with the tights underneath**_

_**I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth**_

_**She's an actress (actress), but she ain't got no need,**_

_**She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east**_

_**T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks, **_

_**While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth**_

_**T-tell your boyfriend, that if he says he's got beef,**_

_**That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!(**_**1)**

Akefia, Bakura, and Mariku continued bellowing out to one of their favorite songs until they came to a stop in front of the Kame Game Shop. The trio tumbled out of the car in hysterics, having great difficulty standing up and making their way to the door of the game shop. Once they regained their composure, Mariku jumped onto Akefia's back and let him give him a piggyback ride while he grabbed Bakura's hand. Once they had entered the door, they all shouted out, "We've come to bare gifts to our beloved pharaoh**(2)**!" From somewhere inside the shop, a loud sigh was heard, which was followed by multiple pairs of footsteps, which all came from the room with the three residential 'psychos'.

"Hi guys! What brings you here?" asked the ever polite Ryou. "Yeah, shouldn't you three be harassing a squirrel by now?" asked Malik as he intertwined his fingers with Ryou's. "Hi Malik! Hi Ryou! We're here to bare gifts to the pharaoh!" the older blonde exclaimed with zealous. Seto smirked and said, "Oh this is going to be interesting" to which Katsuya elbowed him, and told him to be nice. Atemu, however, was feeling quite worn out already and the three trouble makers hadn't even been there for five minutes. Akefia suddenly slipped Mariku off of his back and stepped towards Atemu.

"I shall go first; I, Akefia, give you the gift of me! That way, you can learn to stop being so damn self righteous as there are people who are better than you" Akefia grinned as he saw Atemu's face tighten up. "Me! Me! I wanna go next!" Mariku walked towards Atemu, just like Akefia did and presented his 'gift'.

"I, Mariku the Ultimate Egyptian Sun God, give you the gift of balls, because Ra knows that you need some!" Mariku giggled loudly as he saw Atemu's eye begin to twitch. "Your turn 'Kura!" The oldest pale skinned boy stepped forward and smirked at the 'pharaoh'.

"I, Bakura, give you perhaps the best gift of all, I give you the gift of PORN! Because we all know that you have so much sexual frustration built up that you need to release." Right about now, Atemu's face was red and twitching. In the meantime Akefia, Bakura, Mariku, Malik, and even Seto were laughing their asses off at Atemu. While Yuugi and Ryou were trying to calm him down.

"Five minutes, not even five minutes of you being here and I'm already considering being committed" Atemu was livid. He always was the butt of all of their pranks, especially since Mariku arrived, Ever since that blonde haired devil came into the picture, the pranks have become much more tedious and humiliating than ever before.

"Atem, calm down. You're going to pop that vein again if you don't!" the little boy warned his lover while Ryou and Katsuya were reprimanding their lovers for laughing at poor Atemu's suffering. While those two were being yelled at, the other three were still rolling around on the floor laughing, trying to catch their but ultimately failed in doing so. "If a plan that only took about a minute to create did this much damage, imagine what would happen if we planned for an entire day!" Akefia managed to choke out when he had gathered enough oxygen. "We'd probably kill him!" This made all three of them laugh even harder, if possible. Atemu was standing there, completely shell shocked at what he was hearing. He raised a shaky hand and pointed down at the diabolical threesome that were still rolling around on the floor like a couple of hyenas.

"See that Yuugi?! Those demons are planning my death! They'll be the end of me for sure!" Yuugi exhaled deeply and ushered his lover upstairs into the game shop's spare bedroom. Once they had disappeared , Ryou had turned towards the lovers slowly getting up from off the floor. "That was mean guys, why don't you ever give him a break?" Ryou looked pleadingly at his brother, who just shrugged it off. "Please Ry, don't act like he doesn't get on your nerves sometimes-"

"And besides," interrupted a bubbly Mariku, "We can't aggravate the teachers until tomorrow!" Mariku was now entertaining the idea of actually attending school the next day. Katsuya, Seto, Malik, and Ryou all sweat dropped. Akefia simply stretched and let out a groan. "Ok that was entertaining, but now I'm bored. Do you two want to come back to my place to take a nap, or do you want me to take you home?" he asked as he turned towards the ones he was addressing, whom were looking at him like he was stupid. "With you duh" Bakura rolled his eyes and intertwined his fingers with Akefia's and Mariku's, leading them out the door.

"Bye mortals!" Mariku waved frantically as he was led to Akefia's car by Bakura. "Why does he insist on calling us mortals when he's one too?**(3)**" This is what they all pondered until they concluded that Mariku was crazy, and they all left the game shop to go about their own business.

Woohoo! Another great chapter!

(1)- Don't Trust Me by 3oh!3 their awesome!

(2)-It's a nickname for Atemu because he acts all high and mighty; there's no other reason besides that because there is no past life in this fic.

(3)- Reference back to Mariku's "title" as the Ultimate Egyptian Sex God

Eh that's all of it I think now REVIEW PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha cousins and welcome to another chapter of Vive Sin Miedo! The awesomest thing since microwavable popcorn! Lol just kidding! Thank you all for your fabulous reviews!!!

_**WARNINGS!: BoyxBoyxBoy and BoyxBoy love! "Foul" language! If you are in ANY WAY POSSIBLE offended by this sort of thing then PLEASE go back to your previous page because I have better things to do than delete your worthless comments!!!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't think so…..

Back in the car, Mariku was blabbering about all of the things that they could do tomorrow while Akefia and Bakura listened attentively. Suddenly Mariku was interrupted by a big yawn escaping out of his mouth as he leant back against Bakura's chest. "Are you tired 'Riku?" Bakura asked as he snaked his arms around his lovers' slim waist. Mariku shook his head childishly and said, "I'm not tired, I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a little bit" then he proceeded to do so. Bakura chuckled and looked over at Akefia, who was doing the same. "We should've known that he'd be tired after how early we had gotten up this morning and the fact that you two have been running around all day didn't help" Akefia reached and brushed some of Mariku's wild bangs out of his face. Bakura simply nodded. "Yeah he's such a little kid sometimes, though I still love him anyways" to which Akefia raised an eyebrow to.

"Oh? So you're not a little bit tired yourself?" Bakura shook his head 'no' before resting it back against the seat. Akefia laughed to himself 'Yeah surrreee 'Kura'. The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful as one of the car's passengers was asleep and another one was right behind him. When Akefia pulled up into his driveway, he pulled a remote out of the car's glove compartment and pushed the green button to open his garage. Once it had opened fully, he drove in, parked his car, and closed the garage behind him. The noise of the garage closing startled Bakura out of his slumber and almost sent poor Mariku out of his lap. Bakura looked around quickly before relaxing. Akefia laughed at him quietly before getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger's side.

"C'mon 'Kura let's go" Akefia tried to pick Bakura up, but he refused. "Don't worry, I got it 'Kefia" even as he said this, Bakura was fighting to stay awake and that combined with the task of carrying Mariku was quiet taxing. Akefia saw this and ignored Bakura's protests and obscenities and picked both him and Mariku up into his arms.

"Bastard."

"Yes, but I'm your bastard."

Once Akefia had made it up the stairs and up to his room, he shut the door with his foot and headed over to his bed. He laid his lovers down on the bed before going over to his dresser and pulling out three pairs of sweatpants. First he switched Mariku's and Bakura's pants before changing his own pants into something more comfortable and moving them under the covers. Akefia smiled when he saw Mariku and Bakura snuggle up to each other. "Goodnight loves" Akefia gave both of them a kiss on the forehead before wrapping his arms around his lovers protectively, falling into dream world himself.

_**Kill the lights**_

_**These children learn from cigarette burns,**_

_**Fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks**_

Sleepy lighting blue eyes shot open and a tanned body shot up off the bed. Akefia looked around quickly trying to find the object that was causing all that noise before it woke up the other two occupants in the bed.

_**Feels right**_

_**All these asphyxiated , self medicated**_

_**Take the white pill you'll feel alri-(1)**_

"

What Malik?" Akefia whispered into the phone, already knowing who it was before even answering the phone.

"_My dad wants Mariku to come home; he says it's dinner time." _Akefia scoffed and was about to tell Malik exactly what he thought of that until he looked at the clock on his night stand, which showed 8:45 in big red digits glaring at him. "Oh shit! Thanks Malik bye!" Akefia hung up the phone before Malik could even respond. Akefia got up and searched for his keys. Once he had found them and had put his phone in his pants pocket, he made his way over to the bed only to hear Bakura's phone begin to ring.

_**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare**_

_**I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair(2)**_

Akefia scrambled to pick Bakura's phone out of his discarded jeans before it woke Bakura and Mariku up, but ultimately failed as he saw Bakura begin to stir. Akefia answered the phone while simultaneously pulling Mariku's phone out of his jeans in case someone decided to call him next**(3).**

"Hello Ryou"

"_Hi Akefia, um, it's dinner time and mom and dad are wondering where 'Kura is_" said the shy boy from the other end of the line.

"Don't worry Ry, we'll be there in a little bit" Akefia promised as he tried to wake Mariku up.

"_Arigatou_" _click._ And with that Ryou hanged up.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Akefia. "So I'm guessing that it's dinner time and my folks are bitching at Ryou?" Akefia simply nodded his head, as he had basically summarized the whole thing. Akefia bent down and resumed trying to wake their other lover. "Come on 'Riku wake up. We've gotta go" his response was a tanned hand whipping out and almost slapping him. "Stupid Pharaoh, I'll teach you to steal my toaster**(4)**…." Mariku gurgled out in his sleep. Akefia and Bakura both smiled as Akefia gave Mariku a few more nudges. Mariku finally opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. "'Kefia what's wrong? I was having a good dream. I had dreamt that Atemu had stole my toaster so I had pushed him into a bowl of vanilla pudding, because really, who likes vanilla pudding?, and then Seto had tipped over this HUGE jar of cherries and they came out and landed on Atemu's head! Then he started to drown!" Mariku giggled a little as he remembered his previous dream. Both of his lovers just stared at him for a second before bursting out in laughter when he finished telling them the details.

"As interesting and hilarious as that is 'Riku, we gotta go; it's time for you two to go home" Akefia laughed as he saw Mariku's face scrunch up. "But I don't wanna go home! My dad was PMSing this morning just because you guys came and got me" he complained but got up nonetheless. They all slipped on their shoes, retrieved their phones, and headed out of Akefia's bedroom. "Hey 'Kefia I'm taking your pants alright?" Bakura called behind him, knowing that Akefia didn't care, and he was proved right as Akefia shrugged and said, "Since when have I ever cared?" As they were nearing the end of the staircase, Mariku was looking around, as if searching for someone.

"Your dad's not home tonight 'Kefia?" he asked as his lavender eyes landed on the person in question. "Nope I guess not" he replied nonchalantly, as this was not uncommon. Akefia's dad was a very successful business man and often had to spend days, or even weeks away from home because his job demanded traveling so that he could go to meetings and new constructions. Although his dad was very busy, he was a nice man and absolutely adored both Bakura and Mariku, much to the relief of Akefia. Akefia's mom however, he doesn't know where she is; she had left him and his father when he was just four years old, so he really didn't care.

Bakura came up in front of Akefia and wrapped his arms around neck. "Are you going to be lonely?" Bakura asked him as Mariku walked towards the duo. "Because if you are, we can sneak over to one of our houses" offered Mariku as he wrapped his arms around Akefia's waist from behind so that Akefia was in between them. Akefia smirked at his lovers' playfulness and told them sure, but they can't meet up at his house because it's too far away from Mariku's. "Then how about you guys come to my house? It's pretty much middle distance from both of your houses?" Bakura suggested and Akefia and Mariku smiled and leaned in closer together.

"We're supposed to be going home, yet here we are plotting on where to meet up at once we sneak out" the lovers all shared a laugh at the point the youngest one had. Akefia shifted his body and bent down to gently press his lips against Bakura's and Mariku's. "Alright let's go."

The ride to Bakura's house was pretty much quiet since all of the riders were still somewhat asleep. "Are you guys picking me up in the morning, or are we driving separately?" asked Mariku from his one of his favorite spots, aka Bakura's lap. They all pondered this for a second. Sometimes the trio would drive separately in their own vehicles, but the majority of the time they drove to school together. "We'll pick you up Marik'" Bakura told him as he saw his house coming into view. Once the car finally reached the Itemri house, Akefia hit the 'unlock' button to unlock all of the doors so Bakura could get out. "Wait," Mariku said, still on Bakura's lap, "I wanna walk with you to your door" he stated innocently, although both Bakura and Akefia shook their heads, even though he couldn't see Akefia. "Sorry baby, it's too late at night and besides you have your own personal hell to deal with once you get home" Bakura told him in his oh so loving way. Mariku seemed crestfallen, but he turned his head towards Akefia with new hope. "Akefia…" Mariku started but stopped once he saw Akefia shake his head(again).

"'Kura's right 'Riku; it's too late, but you'll see him in a few hours ok? And not to mention that- wait, oh no Mariku don't do it!" identical looks of terror crossed Bakura's and Akefia's visages as Mariku pulled out his 'puppy eyes' that are as deadly as they are cute. Bakura tried desperately to look away and get out of the car, but couldn't very well do that because Mariku was still sitting on him. "Aw come on Marik' pull your lip back in!" pleaded Bakura as Mariku stuck out his bottom lip. Akefia and Bakura were cracking and they were cracking fast and they knew it. "But I just wanted to walk with 'Kura to the door, but I guess that I'm too much of a BABY to do something as "dangerous" as merely walking five feet in the dark right?" Mariku asked them as he blasted them full force with the puppy dog pout. And they broke. "Fine, come on 'Riku" Bakura and Akefia sighed as Mariku instantly brightened and dragged Bakura out of the car and waited for Akefia to get out.

If you didn't know this before that little scene, you know it now; Mariku _**ALWAYS **_gets what he wants from his lovers, and he knows how to use it to his advantage. Once Akefia made it to the side of the car that his lovers were on, Mariku grabbed his hand along with Bakura's and started walking up the driveway. "Did we have homework from Mr. Takashi? If we do then he's out of luck because I didn't-whoa!" Mariku started but was interrupted as he tripped and fell to the ground, pulling Akefia and Bakura with him. Akefia and Bakura both let out painful groans as they fell, although Mariku did soften their fall. Bakura looked at the one beneath him incredulously

.

"What the hell Mariku? Did you decide that today would be the day that you would challenge Newton's law of gravity?" the one beneath Bakura weakly shook his head and replied, "No, I think I tripped over these pants legs this time around 'Kura." Akefia nodded his head, although again Mariku couldn't see it. "That would make sense, seeing as I'm way taller than the both of you" the tanned skinned white haired boy said before laughing at the other two boys frustrated growls. "You're not _that_ much taller than us 'Kefia geeze, you act like we're the pharaoh's midget's size" whined Mariku as Akefia continued to laugh at them. "Ha ha very funny I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, and I love you, but can ya'll please get off me?" Mariku breathed out as he was now being squished by Akefia's and Bakura's combined weight.

Both of the white haired boys scrambled off of him once they realized what they were doing. Akefia reached over and pulled Mariku into his lap while Bakura ran his long fingers through Mariku's wild mane. "Aw we're sorry baby, did we hurt you?" asked Akefia as he and Bakura searched over him with their eyes. Mariku removed his face from Akefia's chest and glared at them. "We've been through this; I'm not at all fragile! I've fallen-*cough been pushed cough cough*- down three flights of stairs and was completely uninjured. So you see, I don't need to be babied like this" Mariku kept rambling on and on until Bakura and Akefia thought it was time for him to stop. Bakura attached his lips to Mariku's while Akefia's hands drifted down to his ass. Mariku cut his rant short in favor of letting out a throaty moan as Akefia's skilled fingers kneaded his ass while Bakura's tongue played patty-cake with his. Mariku wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled him closer so he was now sandwiched in between the other boys.

Akefia decided that this was the time to pull Mariku's hips towards him and grind on him from behind. His result was Mariku letting out a gasp which soon turned into a moan as Bakura copied Akefia and started grinding his growing erection onto Mariku's, causing the lavender eyed boy to throw his head back against Akefia's shoulder as a wave of pure ecstasy. This act allowed the other two males to place random nips and kisses up and down his neck before they met in the middle to have a mini make out section on his neck. Mariku, safe to say, was enjoying himself and was about to suggest that they go back to Akefia's place, or at least his car when the door of the Itemri household opened and illuminated the little scene going on between the three lovers. Mariku smiled sheepishly as the family of three stared at them while Akefia and Bakura swore under their breaths in their native languages, which Mariku completely understood.

"When you're done having sex in our driveway like a wild animal, you're welcome to come inside and eat like a gentleman Bakura" said a tall, built pale male with hard brown eyes, aka Bakura's and Ryou's father, aka Bastard 1. The lady standing next to him looked at him appalled. "Bakura! I thought that we raised you better than this! I bet you don't even have protection!" the lady currently having 'a cow, a pig, and the whole damn farm' according to Mariku, was the Itemri twins mother. Speaking of twins, the younger twin had slipped quietly back inside the house once he saw their mother scolding his older brother. In the mean time, the other brother was still outside, becoming more and more pissed off by the second. "And to disgrace our family name like that, by rutting outside! What were you thinking Bakura? No, you weren't thinking! You probably let those two troublemakers talk you into anything, especially the blonde one!" Bakura's father pointed angrily at Mariku who didn't know whether to be proud or offended.

That, however, was the last straw for Bakura. "Oh my fucking Ra, can you shut up for once in your life! For your information, seeing as you're getting so old that you can't even see, we aren't having sex! And if we were having sex, then that would be OUR decision, not yours. And another thing, I think about everything I do, but you on the other hand, _Father_, obviously do not because if you did, you would have never brought Mariku into this conversation! Don't you ever refer to him as ' the blonde one' or anything like that as if he was nothing more than patch in your sight! Refer to him by his given name and we'll be just fine!" Bakura finished talking to see his lovers laughing quietly to themselves, his mother wide eyed with her mouth open, and his father looking ready to pop that ever growing blood vessel.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that and in that tone of voice again _Bakura, _or you'll regret it" spat out his father, to which Bakura raised as eyebrow at. "Oh what are you going to do? Beat me? Take away my cell phone? My internet? Oh, no no no wait! I know! You're going to take away my 'virginity'!" once he said this, Bakura heard Mariku and Akefia laugh quite loudly now, especially Akefia. Bakura resumed what he was saying, "As if you could, you know and I know that I pay for my own things and that if it wasn't for Ryou, I would have gotten my own place a long time ago. However, since Ryou wanted to stay here, for Ra knows what for, I stayed as well. So before you start believing that you control me, wake up from-" Bakura was about to say more but was stopped by Mariku nuzzling his neck and Akefia placing his head on top of Bakura's. These acts of affection seemed to instantly calm Bakura down as he nuzzled Mariku back and nudged Akefia with his head.

"It's ok 'Kura, the name didn't bother me, but the troublemakers thing did. I mean really, only 'troublemaker'? That's a blow to my ego! I pride myself in knowing that I am above the average 'troublemaker'" Mariku pouted and looked up once he heard Bakura laughing. "I'm sure 'Riku that you are defiantly above the average trouble maker" Bakura continued to laugh and soon his boyfriends joined him. "Nice to see a smile on your face 'Kura, although when you were mad, you made me wanna throw you on the ground and screw your brains out, and more than usual" Akefia grinned wickedly as Bakura pushed he and called him a pervert. Mariku laughed at their antics and snuggled closer to Bakura. "So are you going to be ok 'Kura?" Mariku asked him, which caused Bakura to smile gently down at him. "Of course baby, he's not a threat to me" as Bakura said this, he was well aware of his still shell shocked parents watching them. Akefia smiled at his choice of words and tilted his head up towards him. "Well then, we need to be going; it's about 9:25 and Mariku and yourself need to be inside" and even with this statement, Akefia drew Bakura in for a kiss which he eagerly returned.

Akefia moved his hand around until he felt Mariku's shirt and gave it a solid tug. This resulted in Mariku being pulled into the kiss. Once they saw Mariku joining into the mix, the senior Itemri's walked back into the house, and closed the door. After about another five minutes of kissing, it really was time for Mariku and Akefia to go. They both gave Bakura another kiss and a hug. "See you later 'Kura!" Mariku told him as he ended the embrace. Bakura simply nodded. "See ya babes" he gave a wink to Akefia and Mariku before getting up and walking towards his door. The other two got up as well and headed towards the car and got in, although they didn't pull off until Bakura made it inside the house. Now they were on their way to Mariku's house. While they were at a red light, Mariku's phone had started ringing**(5).**

_**I'm a nightmare, a disaster, that's what they always said**_

_**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**_

_**But I'll make it on my own**_

_**Me against the world(6)**_

"Yeah Bro" Mariku yawned into the phone, only to pull it back once he heard Malik screaming.

"_Dude where the hell are you?! I called you and Akefia about an hour ago letting him know that you needed to come home! Dad's gonna kill you!_" Malik exclaimed over the phone while Mariku didn't even bat an eyelash.

"We had an issue to take care of, but it's done now. I'll be home in a few minutes 'Li. You'll only have to bear with him for a few more minutes, Ok bye" Mariku pressed the 'call end' button on his phone and let out another yawn. Akefia looked over at him skeptically. "Maybe we shouldn't meet up tonight. You seem pretty tired and you and 'Kura were already outside too long and it's getting cool now" Akefia swore that Mariku was going to go off by the way he looked when he said that. "No 'Kefia! I wanna meet up! You were out there the same amount of time as us so it doesn't matter. Besides, I'm going to need it after my dad has his bitchfeast" Mariku visibly sulked in his seat, but brightened up a little bit when Akefia reached a hand over and caressed his face. "It'll be ok baby, if anything, you'll annoy him so bad that he'll just stop talking" Mariku merely smiled as he leant into the warmth provided by his oldest lover. The rest of the short drive was comfortably silent, as it always was with any of the lovers.

When Mariku's house came up on the right, Akefia pulled into the driveway and parked the car. "Walk with me?" he asked shyly as he turned towards Akefia. Akefia smirked at the unusual change in personality and replied with a simple, 'ok'. Together the two tanned lovers walked up the driveway to the front door. Once in front of the door, Mariku turned around and wrapped his arms around Akefia's neck while Akefia did the same to his hips. "Thanks for bringing me home 'Kefia" said Mariku as he tilted his head to meet Akefia's eyes. "Anytime" and with that, Akefia pulled Mariku closer and Mariku stood on his tippy toes and they started to kiss. It was just like their previous kisses; slow and sensational.

The only thing, well person, missing was Bakura. When air became a big enough issue, the two lovebirds pulled away and stared at each other. "See you later 'Riku" Akefia told him before kissing him on the forehead. Mariku let out a sigh, "Goodnight 'Kefia see you soon". Akefia waited for Mariku to open the door and close it before walking down the driveway to his car. He started up the car and backed out of the driveway with one thing in his mind.

'Tonight's going to be interesting.'

**Phew! That was a heck of a long chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it!**

**Notes:**

**(1)- I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby by 3Oh!3**

**(2)-I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan**

**(3)-Mariku's phone is on vibrate at this point, but Akefia doesn't know that**

**(4)-Got the idea of using a toaster from scrambled-eggs-at-midnight's 'Understanding' you should read it^^**

**(5)-Reference to number 3; Mariku had turned his volume back on while they were in the car going to Bakura's house**

**(6)-Me Against The World by Simple Plan**

**I think that's it! I hope you guys appreciated that little touchy-touchy scene! It was my first one ever! Hope I didn't disappoint! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heeyyy peeps how's it going? Lol sorry about the reels long wait!!! I just kept changing this chapter and it was frustrating me! And then this random idea came for a cute little Sickleshipping 1shot which I just HAD to go write, it's called 'You Think'. You should go check it out, AFTER you read and review of course!

_**Warnings: **_**After what, three chapters, I would think, no HOPE that you would know by NOW! But just in case, IT'S REALLY EXTREMELY OBVIOUS IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU'RE OFFENDED THEN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR PREVIOUS PAGE!!!!!!**

**Parings:**

**The same one that's been in EVERY chapter and is the very DEFINITION of this fic! But there is a mentioning of Xenoshipping (RishidxIsis).**

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN SOMETHING ! I have full rights to the plot!**

A young boy ran across the tenth lawn of the night, aiming for his destination with fierce determination. The mysterious boy came to a halt when he reached a particular lawn, which housed a huge white house that was at least three stories. He jumped up into the tree close to the house, and started climbing it all the way up to where there was a balcony. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. He had to do this with peace and precision because one wrong move and the whole mission would be in vain. The figure reached out his hands and placed them onto the double doors in front of him. Suddenly, he moved his hands to make a slow, quiet rhythm. Three taps, two slides, five rubs, and one short whistle. A second after the figure in the dark was done with his little 'musical', the double doors were pushed open and a pale hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed the boy's shirt, bringing his body closer to the new inhabitant of the night.

"Not bad Akefia, you actually remembered the combination this time" teased Bakura as he nuzzled his head underneath Akefia's chin. Akefia frowned playfully before nuzzling Bakura back and said, "Not my fault! Mariku has changed the combination so many times that I can't remember if I'm supposed to flick, clap, or nudge!" Bakura laughed at him before he stopped, preferring to look around the back area of his house. "And speaking of Mariku, where is he?" Bakura asked as he continued looking around for the familiar blonde. The other boy seemed a little uneasy at the question. "Do you think that 'Bastard #2' put him on lock down?" Bakura shook his head. "If that were the case, then Mariku would have found a way to contact us and tell us so." Now the two white-haired boys were getting worried; what if something had happened to Mariku while he was on his way here? What if he had gotten kidnapped or worse?

Akefia dug his phone out of his pocket and then proceeded to press Mariku's speed dial number. Akefia let out a string of curses as Mariku's voicemail came on. He pushed the 'call end' button before stuffing his phone back into his front pocket. Akefia and Bakura were seriously freaking out by now. They were freaking out so much that they didn't even notice the dark blur that jumped out of the tree and land on them Both Bakura and Akefia let out groans as they unceremoniously fell to the ground with the added weight now on top of them. A quiet giggle was heard as the one they were looking for punched the air and stated, "Payback's a bitch isn't it boys?" then he proceeded to laugh, until he was picked up by Akefia and set on his feet.

"Mariku! Why the hell would you jump out of a tree?! Wait, never mind, stupid question" Bakura said when he saw Akefia and Mariku giving him worried looks. "Well on a different note," Akefia turned his attention back towards Mariku and set his face,"Where have you been? You had us worrying that something had happened to you! I even called you, but you didn't answer! Do you understand what was going through our heads?!" as Akefia reprimanded Mariku, he shrunk back and continued to shrink until he was almost fully hidden by Bakura's form. Bakura and Mariku were both astonished by Akefia's quiet, but firm lecture. It was a different scenario than what they were used to, as they weren't big on disciplining one another. Mariku looked guiltily between Bakura and Akefia before focusing his line of vision on the ground beneath him. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to cause that much trouble! I just wanted to return the favor for when you two had landed on me back when we were dropping off 'Kura. I think I went too far, please don't be mad at me" as Mariku apologized, he had moved his head so that it was now hidden underneath Bakura's hair. Bakura gazed at him in pity, shifting his body so that he could embrace the forlorn Egyptian while Akefia let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're not mad at you 'Riku, it's just that you made us think that you were in danger, especially at this time of night, well day." "I'm sorry" was the repeated apology that was muffled as Mariku now had his head buried inside of Bakura's chest. Bakura lifted his hand and began to run it through Mariku's scalp. "It's ok Mariku, it's all good. Now both of you come on in, we've got better things to do." Bakura turned around and led Mariku and Akefia into his room, leaving it up to Akefia to gently close the doors behind them. Before making their way to the bed, Akefia and Mariku stopped to kick their shoes behind the doors. After they finished that task, they made their way over to join Bakura in his bed. Mariku slid himself under the covers next after Bakura, but he tensed up slightly when he felt the bed sink beside him as Akefia got in as well. This reaction caused Akefia to grimace slightly before he pulled Mariku flushed up against his chest and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, showing him that he honestly wasn't angry at him. Mariku beamed and returned the kiss with one of his own, and then he turned back towards Bakura to pull him in closer. Once they were all situated, Mariku grabbed a hold of a stray lock of hair from Bakura's head and began to play with it. "So 'Kura did anything interesting happen after we left?" Mariku questioned softly as he continued to play with the other boy's hair. Bakura frowned deeply, but answered him anyways. "Not really, except he was being a bitter bastard for the rest of the night, he even searched my room before finally going to sleep! I almost decked him right then and there" Bakura growled softly as he remembered what had taken place only a few hours before.

Akefia scoffed. "What did he expect to find, Leprechauns?" Bakura raised an eyebrow and smirked, although it wasn't visible in the dark. "Why of course! Especially two leprechauns named Akefia and Mariku" he whispered teasingly, to which the youngest replied, "Oh I know those two! They're _extremely_ good looking! Who needs gold when you have two sexy people like _that_ in your room?" They all shared a laugh at their foolishness. "That reminds me 'Riku, what happened when you got inside?" Akefia asked him as he shifted his gorgeous blue eyes to focus on the one in question's face. Mariku set his jaws and rolled his eyes.

"He started bitching at me as usual, talking about how I'm so irresponsible, and that I'm setting a bad example for Malik, blah blah blah, that I spend too much time with you two, blah blah blah, and that I'm disgracing the Ishtar name by "sleeping around" with you two. Then I asked him did he want a tissue to cry about it, and he blew up even more and started to curse at me in Arabic. At that point, I decided to tell him that he should leave the PMSing to the ladies, and I swear he almost blew out a lung at that one!" Bakura and Akefia were trying so hard not to laugh out loud, but it was difficult. Mariku, like Bakura, was always saying something disrespectful(funny) to his dad, which often resulted in the man throwing a fit. Many people had the theory that Mariku would end up killing his father from that alone.

Akefia shook his head amusedly before rolling over onto both Mariku and Bakura, covering their bodies with his own. "Let's talk about something more important, like whom am I banging first?" Bakura and Mariku both gave him a seductive smirk before together they flipped Akefia over and climbed over him so that they were now straddling his waist and hips. Bakura leant down and kissed Akefia in the lips while Mariku took on the task of pulling down Akefia's pants and boxers. "It's all a matter of time 'Kefia" Bakura said seductively before sliding down and shoving his hands up under Akefia's shirt to trace his sexy six pack. Akefia let out a gasp as he felt two tongues on his body; one was Bakura's which was tracing the lines of his stomach, while the other was Mariku's on his manhood. Bakura grinned against Akefia's tanned stomach.

"Do you like this 'Kefia? Do you want us to continue?" Akefia's response was almost instant as he grabbed a hold of Bakura's head and thrusted his hips against Mariku's mouth. "Hell yeah!" he groaned out as Mariku used that cute little mouth of his to send shivers of pleasure up Akefia's spine, causing him to arch his back against Bakura's mouth, and continued to do so as Bakura bit down upon one of his nipples while his other hand played with the other one. Akefia rested his head back as he was now bathing in the immense pleasure his two lovers were creating in and on his body. After Bakura had finished torturing both of Akefia's now stiff nipples, and making them both fully erect, he slid himself down in between Akefia's legs so that he was now leveled with Mariku and Akefia's cock. Bakura opened his mouth and attached himself to the base of the appendage, while Mariku was at the tip, and slowly made his way down as Mariku made his way up. When the two had finally met together in the middle, they engaged themselves in a game of tonsil hockey, using their tongues as the pucks and the piece of meat between them as the stick. Akefia groaned and pushed both of the two boys' heads down, encouraging them to continue their administrations.

When Bakura and Mariku were on their way up to the base of their lovers' manhood, Mariku placed his hand underneath Akefia's sack and grope. This made Akefia let out a surprised and pleasured yelp that resounded throughout Bakura's room. All three of the boys had gone wide eyed after Akefia had let out his scream. That was bound to wake up the rest of the Itemri's, and they were right as they heard faint voices and saw lights coming on from under Bakura's door from the other side of the house. Bakura and Mariku both shot up and scrambled to get from between Akefia's legs.

'Hide! Hurry up! Damn, the last thing I need is to have that bastard walk in on us!" Bakura called out to them softly, but urgently to which they responded to by pulling on whatever clothes that had been discarded and where now looking for somewhere to hide. "C'mon 'Kefia out the door!" Mariku and Akefia hurried to open the double doors and close them while Bakura buried himself into the covers; trying to seem like he has been asleep the whole time. And not a moment too soon, as Bakura's door was unnecessarily knocked down by a paranoid Mr. Itemri.

"Where the hell are they?! I know they're in here, I heard them!" screamed the man as he shut in the light and scanned the room. "What the fuck?! What the hell are you doing?! Have you finally lost whatever brain matter you actually possessed?!" Bakura screamed, continuing his act of not knowing what was going on. Mr. Itemri glared at his pale son in the bed. "Watch your mouth goddammit! I know they're here we just heard them!" Bakura shook his head as his father continued searching his room. He decided he would continue to play dumb for right now. "Who is here? No one is in this room except me, and well now you" Bakura tried so hard not to burst out laughing as his dad started to change colors and shake. Mr. Itemri didn't respond, but rather continued to inspect the room, looking for anything out of place. He checked under the bed, in the closet, and even behind Bakura's dresser, but still couldn't find a trace of the two boys who were supposedly there.

Mr. Itemri wasn't about to give up as he swung open Bakura's double doors that led to his balcony and looked out, searching for anything that would give him a clue. Frustrated at not finding anything, he turned and stomped back into Bakura's room, only to come face to face with his wife. "John what are you doing causing all this commotion this time of night? The boys have school to go to in a few hours and yet here you are yelling and messing up things! What do you have to say for yourself? You know what, I don't want to hear it! Let's just go back to our room before I make you sleep on the couch understand?" Mrs. Itemri didn't wait for an answer before turning on her heels, and heading back to her bedroom. Mr. Itemri stood there shocked before scurrying after her, but not before sending Bakura one last glare, to which he replied with the 'peace sign'.

It was times like this when Bakura really loved his mom; she got the bastard where he couldn't. Speaking of the bastard, he had broken his freaking door! Bakura frowned for a moment before simply picking up his fallen door, and pushing it back into the frame. 'I'll fix it later' he thought before going into the direction of his balcony, and stepped outside. Bakura, mimicking his father, looked around to try and spot any evidence of Akefia and/or Mariku. His searching was put to a halt when he heard shuffling and saw his lovers pull themselves back up to the top of the balcony from opposite sides. Once they were fully on the balcony, Mariku and Akefia let out simultaneous sighs of relief, and looked at each other.

"Remind me to thank Coach T for all those 'last man standing' games tomorrow ok?" Akefia said as he and Mariku weren't even feeling any pain at all, regardless of how long they were hanging off of Bakura's balcony. Bakura let out a chuckled and smirked. "Why didn't ya'll just make a break for it?" Mariku answered him as if it was the simplest question ever. "Well before that bastard had started trashing your room, he was searching your room and was looking out here for us, so we couldn't very well move. And besides," Mariku took a break in his explanation to walk over to Bakura and wrap his arms around his neck, "We didn't want to leave without saying goodbye first". Akefia nodded his head in agreement and looked happily at the two intertwined boys.

"Now that that's over, what do you say we crawl back into bed and continue on with our activities , no?" Bakura shook his head, for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, and watched as Akefia hung his. "We can't; now that he has come into my room, he'll be even more paranoid, and any sound," he looked at Mariku , who simply smiled and rested his head on his shoulder, "will be heard, so no more activities for tonight." Akefia crossed his arms and pouted, as he thought that this was extremely unfair.

"Aw! Is someone mad because they didn't get to release?" Mariku teased as he took in Akefia's current expression on his handsome face. "Maybe…' he admitted stubbornly as he thought of a million and two ways to curse Bakura's father. Mariku laughed at him and reached out to ruffle his hair. "It's okay 'Kefia, there's always the morning when you pick me up" this caused Akefia to smile sinisterly and look Mariku up and down lecherously. Bakura snorted. 'Oh great 'Riku, now he's going to be horny all the way until he sees you in the morning." "And when has that _ever _been a bad thing?" he asked, to which both Bakura and Akefia complied with 'so true's'.

"Oh, and did I forget to tell you guys that Isis and Rishid decided to drop in for a visit? Well yeah, so all the while 'daddy dearest' was bitching at me, the Queen Bitch herself decided to put in her two cents, which annoyed me and fired up my dad even more. And then she had the nerve to make out with Rishid RIGHT IN FUCKING FRONT OF ME! I should totally pull a prank on her for that." Both Bakura and Akefia looked at him and nodded."We'll help" it wasn't hard to believe that they would, because just like Mariku's dad, Isis HATED them with a passion, although she never really gave them a specific reason as to why, but that's besides the point.

"That's good, she'll be here for a few more days so we'll have plenty of time to plan and act" Mariku threw his head back and chuckled, which resulted in Akefia and Bakura to give him some weird looks. Mariku's laughing fest was cut short as his phone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him that he had a new text message. When Bakura gave him a questioning look, Mariku elaborated. "I had Malik keep a look out for me in case my dad decides to do roll call **(1) **,but I seriously doubt it" as he was saying this, Mariku's eyes had went wide as he read the text message from his twin brother which read, 'He's doing roll call, come home!' in giant letters. Mariku cursed loudly and pulled Akefia and Bakura to him , and gave them both quick kisses on the cheek.

"Sorry boys, gotta go. That bastard decided to do roll call after all." "Well then get a move on then" Akefia slapped Mariku's ass, and with that, he jumped out onto the tree, shimmied down it, and soon was gone. Bakura stared after him in slight awe. "And _that's_ why he's the captain of the Track Team." Akefia laughed softly and winked at Bakura. "Oh how can I leave without bidding my queen a proper goodbye" Bakura's left eye twitched slightly at being called 'queen', but played along with it as Akefia had gave him that title when they had been going out for almost a year. And in return, Bakura gave him one too.

"Oh, but we mustn't! My dear father would raise all seven hells if he knew what I was doing, dancing with the King of Thieves!" Bakura turned his head away from Akefia, getting more in to character. Akefia reached his hand out and turned Bakura's head towards his. "How can I be named 'the King of Thieves' if I have yet to steal the most wonderful treasure of all?" Akefia let his other hand travel south to pick up Bakura's hand, and brought it up to his lips so that he could place a kiss upon it.

Bakura smirked and brought his other hand up to rest on top of Akefia's shoulder. "Very well then, let us engage in the Devil's Dance under this beautiful moon; for who knows if we'll ever get this chance again."

"Yes, let's." Akefia removed the hand that was on Bakura's face and moved it to the rest against his hip. With a smirk from both boys, they began to dance around the space that was Bakura's balcony. Low dips, fast turns, and sensational movements were all made as the handsome duet danced in the bright luminescent of the beautiful moon above them.

It didn't even register in there minds that there wasn't even any music playing as they danced to the music in their hearts, whom were well versed in the feeling with each other. They continued dancing for a while until Akefia dipped Bakura extremely low and planted a kiss on his pale lips. Bakura moaned in appreciation, and with the help of Akefia, pulled himself back into an upright position, still connected to the other male.

They continued their slow but passionate exchange until their lungs felt like they were about to burst. When they had parted, both were panting a little, but both were wearing satisfied smiles nevertheless. Akefia raised his head up to place a sweet kiss on Bakura's forehead before fully stepping away from him. "Always a pleasure to dance with the Queen of the Moon."

"I can say the same for the King of Thieves." Akefia mock-bowed in Balura's direction before he too disappeared into the trees, and from Bakura's sight. Bakura smiled agter his 'King', and turned on his heel to return to the sanctuary of his own room, the previous music from his heart now resounding into his head, lulling him to a peaceful slumber.

Woohoo! It's done! Well this chapter anyway^^

(1)-My older cousin actully did this when we were staying the night at her house. She woke us up at like 4:30 in the morning just to do roll call V.V'

I liked the ending of this chapter, it is probably my fave scene(gasp) lol

I hope all of you caught the little bits of irony I threw in there! Well anyways, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
